Alternate Universe: The Demon and The Human
by xxlexosaurxx
Summary: Full Summary Inside :o :D


Summary: **In this thrilling, romantic, tear-jerking story, Kagome has fallen into a whole new world. Something's not right about this world. Sango isn't the nice, strong, brave girl Kagome knows. Miroku is boring and shy, and Inuyasha... Kagome is battling with her heart, trying to convince herself that the Inuyasha in this world isn't the one she, maybe, kind of, definitely, loves. He's cruel, hard, cold, ruthless. What does he want from her, anyway? Kagome has to find a way out of this crazy, bizarre chaos that she's fallen into and find her way back to her friends..and into the arms of the right Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1

She was falling deeper; deeper into the dark hole with no return. Her hand reached out to touch his, to save herself, to feel something other than cold, cold abandonment. Too late did her finger-tips brush his palm and she continued to sink farther and farther, out of sight. She was tensing up, could barely breathe. What was this horrible place? It shook her to the core. Wasn't it supposed to be just a nice, warm river to bathe in? It started out like that, but as soon as she got close to the river, she was drowning without any warning or reason. Finally, solid ground met her and it seemed as if the water disappeared. She was in a poorly lit room now, struggling to breathe on the cold ground.

Kagome opened her brown eyes, straining to see anything around. So far, it was just an empty room. She stood up slowly. "Hello? Anyone here? Please, please help m-"

"Sh. Quiet, wench."

Kagome turned to the harsh tone of voice and gasped. It couldn't be. No. But it was. She was facing Inuyasha. Her heart pounded with relief and her eyes shed happy tears. She ran to him, only to be grabbed and thrown to the wall. She rubbed her head, lifting confused eyes to his face. To her surprise, he was in demon form, his eyes redder than ever, the markings on his cheeks scaring her. "What's what's going on?" Kagome reached out to touch his face, his cold eyes piercing her warm ones. Inuyasha quickly snatched her wrist into his hand, digging his nails into the soft flesh. "Ow! Inuyasha, that hurts!" Kagome cried out, trying to pull free. His nails dug deeper and blood started trickling down, red drops hitting the floor.

"Please!" She gasped. His grip loosened and he let go, cold eyes mocking her. She backed up into the wall and held her wounded wrist, staring at him with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled low.

"Don't touch me, ever," he warned, walking close to her. He traced her jaw with his finger. Kagome quivered and closed her eyes, turning away from him. Inuyasha gripped her chin roughly and forced her to look at him again. "You know, I'm going to kill you." Her eyes widened and she pushed him away with all the strength she had. Kagome glared at him. Whoever this person was, it wasn't Inuyasha. She had seen enough creatures to know that this was a set-up. It was a disguised creature trying to get closer to the jewel. She'd rather sacrifice her life before she let this disgusting thing touch that jewel. It meant so much to Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. _

Kagome, still watching the intruder cautiously, thought about what Inuyasha was doing right at this moment. No doubt, he was freaking out. She felt a sting in her heart, knowing she was causing him so much worry. She had to find a way out of here fast…and back to Inuyasha.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked her voice hard. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. He walked closer to her, a cocky smile playing on his lips. "Stop. Tell me who you are!" Kagome's hands glowed and she was getting angrier by the second. Inuyasha touched her hands softly, stopping her completely, taking away her breath. Her eyes widened and a spark of light shot from their connected hands to her heart.

_Kagome was laughing. She took back the guitar Inuyasha had been trying to play and sat against the tree in front of the well. She started to play it softly, while he contemplated what to do. She smiled softly and patted the spot beside her, then continued to play. Inuyasha hesitated, but sat down next to her and watched her slender fingers make the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His ears tingled and Kagome finally finished. She looked up into golden eyes. Something passed between them. Whether it was a bond, or something else, she liked it._

_Inuyasha took her hands in his and looked up at the tree. She followed his gaze and memories flooded back to her. They looked at each other again. The others started to join them and Kagome smiled, telling them about her day at school and how she won her talent show._

_Inuyasha listened intently, their joined hands not being noticed from behind their backs. As Kagome finished talking, everyone started to talk to each other, paying no attention as Kagome looked up with a smile upon her face at Inuyasha, who slowly smiled in return. _

Kagome closed her eyes, shaking her head and letting go of Inuyasha's hands. "Leave me alone. Go away, "she whispered. How could she have that memory? It was so long ago. She thought of that time, yes, but it was so very long ago. And why had it come up now? Kagome looked at Inuyasha. And how, she wondered with great fear in her heart, had HE remembered? It wasn't Inuyasha. No, it couldn't be. Inuyasha would never hurt her. HER Inuyasha was somewhere far from this retched place. He turned his back to her. "Please, tell me something. Tell me where I am, oh please," she begged. Inuyasha turned to her and ran his hand over the handle of his sword.

"You are here for me to kill, and that is all I will tell you."

She stared at him, her heart beating fast. Kagome maintained calmness. "What's holding you back?" She screamed as he swung at her, inches from getting her head cut off. Kagome landed on her butt, she crawled backwards away from Inuyasha and into a corner.

She was trapped.


End file.
